1960s
196X 1960 1961 1962 1963 1964 Anti-Vietnam War protests begin. Kazuhira Miller witnesses the rise of this movement as a college student in America. January 11th: The United States Department of Health announces that cigarettes can cause lung cancer. January 24th: The MACV-SOG is established. A highly classified, multi-service United States special operations unit, SOG conducts covert unconventional warfare operations prior to and during the Vietnam War. The CIA is heavily involved in the unit's activities and operations. January 29th: The movie Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb is released. February: The Soviets begin testing the Shagohod's nuclear strike-capability at Semipalatinsk. February 19th: The Umbrellas of Cherbourg is released in France. July 2nd: President Johnson signs the Civil Rights Act. July 4th: The Rhodesian Civil War begins, fought between the white minority ruling government of Rhodesia and the allied ZANU/ZAPU militant organizations.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990) July 24th: The Boss, using a Philosopher spy network, discovers that Sokolov is sent back to the OKB-754 research facility to complete the Shagohod, and that the weapon itself is nearing completion. August 2nd; August 4th: Gulf of Tonkin incident. The USS Maddox gets into a crossfire with three North Vietnamese torpedo boats. August 17th-23rd: A female Chinese spy, under the alias of Tatyana, infiltrates Tselinoyarsk and convinces researcher Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov that she is working for Khrushchev to obtain the Shagohod data.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Naked Snake: ... How long has Tatyana been here? // Sokolov: Only a few weeks. // Snake: A few days before the Virtuous Mission, then. // Sokolov: She said that Khrushchev sent her. // Snake: What did you just give her // Sokolov: All of the experimental data for the Shagohod. Please, it is essential that you destroy the Shagohod. 5:30 ''am ''August 24th: Virtuous Mission. John, a.k.a. Jack, is assigned the codename Naked Snake. Snake performs the world's first ever HALO (High Altitude-Low Opening) jump and infiltrates Tselinoyarsk to rescue Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov. Snake and Ocelot meet for the first time. Sokolov divulges the existence of the Shagohod, a nuclear-equipped super-tank, to Snake. The Boss defects to the Soviet Union, kidnapping Sokolov and severely injuring Snake. Colonel Volgin fires a Davy Crockett into the OKB-754 research facility. Snake is extracted and placed in an Intensive Care Unit. 11:30 pm August 30th: Operation Snake Eater. Naked Snake infiltrates Tselinoyarsk once again to rescue Sokolov, destroy the Shagohod, eliminate the Cobra Unit, Colonel Volgin and The Boss, and retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy. He meets up with EVA who has infiltrated Volgin's ranks, and she offers to help him out. September 2nd: Operation Snake Eater is declared a success. The Shagohod is destroyed; the members of the Cobra Unit are dead. Colonel Volgin is rendered comatose by a bolt of lightning, and Naked Snake assassinates The Boss, recovering the Philosophers' Legacy. EVA, who was in fact an agent for the People's Republic of China, steals the microfilm and takes it back to China. It is later discovered to be a fake. September: Naked Snake earns the title "Big Boss", but leaves FOX shortly thereafter. The Philosophers' Legacy that EVA stole turns out to be a fake. Half of the real Legacy is safely returned to the CIA by KGB double agent Ocelot, a.k.a. ADAM, who had infiltrated Volgin's ranks. The comatose Volgin is transported to a research facility on the outskirts of Moscow.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain ("Truth: The Man Who Sold the World" Ending timeline), Kojima Productions (2015) Post-Operation Snake Eater: Nikolai Sokolov survives with the help of a Fake Death Pill and is imprisoned in a Gulag. He is later freed by FOX operative Gene, and reunites with his family in the United States. Code Talker begins his research on The End's remains. This eventually lead to him replicating The End's unique parasites, successfully recreating and personally adopting the ability to photosynthesize in the process. The FARC begin an armed rebellion against the Colombian government with support from Cuba and the Soviet Union. During this time, the FARC hand over the San Hieronymo Peninsula to the Soviet Union in exchange for supplying the group with weapons. The Soviets establish an IRBM facility on the peninsula, and begin development of the missile silos. September 21st: The first test flight of the XB-70, a heavy bomber airplane which can fly at Mach 3 speeds. September 25th: The Mozambican War of Independence begins. It is an armed conflict between the guerrilla forces of the Mozambique Liberation Front or FRELIMO (Frente de Libertação de Moçambique) and Portugal. October: The Tokyo Olympics is held. October 12th: Three cosmonauts are sent into space aboard the Voskhod 1, becoming the first multi-man crew sent to space. October 15th: Premier Khrushchev resigns from his position. Leonid Brezhnev becomes Party First Secretary.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (ending timeline), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). October 16th: China successfully concludes its first tests of nuclear weaponry at the Lop Nur testing site in the Taika Makan desert, and becomes the world's fifth nuclear power. December: Motosada Mori is born. December 11th: The Three Non-Nuclear Principles are introduced in Japan, which means non-production, non-possession, and non-introduction of nuclear weapons. The tortilla chip brand Doritos is produced. The movie A Fistful of Dollars is released. 1965 January 30th: The U.S. officially enters the Vietnam conflict. March 2nd: The U.S. begins bombing North Vietnam. Sigint joins ARPA and takes part in the development of ARPAnet. November 1st: The First Chadian Civil War begins. The German MBT Leopard 1 is deployed, replacing the American-made MBT M47 and M48 Pattons. November 11th: Rhodesia unilaterally announces its independence from the United Kingdom. November 25th: The Congo Crisis ends, with the revolution ending in failure. FSLN child soldier Chico, later express regret for not being able to help in the revolution. 1966 March 3rd: The M47 Dragon is first designed by the American defense contract arms company Raytheon. The U.S. government conducts a study on emergency medical treatment. The Department of Transportation lays the groundwork for the creation of the EMS system. Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger, a child soldier, during the Mozambican War of Independence. After rescuing him, he places him into a care facility, from where he is later taken by the Philosophers for their Perfect Soldier Project. Viper rescues a girl with ESP and split personality disorder from an East German lab. November: Strasbourg University experiences a student protest for reform. Lockheed is commissioned by the United States Army to develop 10 prototypes of the Lockheed AH56 Cheyenne Attack Choppers. A Soviet engineer, also a radar expert, publishes an article relating to calculating the radar-reflecting surface area of an aircraft. The Marine Corps orders a large shipment of M870 shotguns. 1967 February 14th: The Treaty of Tlatelolco is first signed in the Tlatelolco district of Mexico City with the intention of making Latin America into a nuclear-free zone, prohibiting the testing, use, manufacture, production, acquisition, storage, and deployment of nuclear weapons. October 7th: Che Guevara is captured by the Bolivian Special Forces, assisted by CIA Special Activities Division commandos. October 9th: Che Guevara is executed at the age of 39. French philosopher Jean-Paul Sartre later declares him to be "not only an intellectual but also the most complete human being of our age."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). The Soviets begin designing an enhanced version of the T-62 tank, the T-72 Ural tank. The United States starts launching Apollo Program missions, with the intention of sending a man on the moon. The United States begin deployment and launching of the Saturn V, the largest launch vehicle ever built. A Soviet spy within NASA steals the blueprints of the rocket allowing the Soviet Union to develop its own version. The CIA initiates the Phoenix Program, a military, intelligence, and internal security program, in Vietnam. It has the objective of attacking the Viet Cong infrastructure with the rifle approach rather than the shotgun approach towards its leaders. The program is designed to identify and "neutralize" (via infiltration, capture, terrorism, or assassination) the civilian infrastructure supporting the Viet Cong insurgency. The program continues until 1972, with similar efforts existing both before and after this period. China conducts its first Hydrogen bomb test. The Report from Iron Mountain is published.http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/558 1968 EVA disappears in Hanoi without a trace.In earlier versions of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, the timeline erroneously stated this event occurred in 1967, not 1968. This was later corrected in the Version 1.06 patch. February 12th: Bon Curry is released in Japan. April 2nd-4th: The movie 2001: A Space Odyssey is released. April 22nd: The Treaty of Tlatelolco is made effective. May: The May 1968 protest occurs in France, nearly collapsing French President Charles de Gaulle's government. July 1st: The Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty is opened for signatures. August 21st: The Soviet Union invades Czechoslovakia. Kazuhira Miller joins the Japan Self-Defense Forces. 1969 January 20th: Richard Nixon becomes the 37th President of the United States. March 21st: Konami is established. May 19th: The contract for the AH56 Cheyenne is cancelled after technical problems and at least one fatal crash put production behind schedule. July 14th-18th: A war breaks out between Honduras and El Salvador because of political instability between the two nations as well as the results of a soccer match. July 20th: The Apollo Program puts the first man on the moon. A ceasefire between Honduras and El Salvador takes effect. November 17th: SALT-1 negotiations are initiated, in order to limit the number of deployed U.S. and Soviet ballistic missiles, provoking a détente era between the two countries. Construction of the secret Soviet missile base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula are abandoned, and many Russian soldiers are forced to remain stationed there. December 5th: The United States Department of Defense and ARPA establish ARPAnet, the basis for the Internet, and sends its first message. OPANAL is formed. Notes References Category:Timeline